twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Jayden Noel
'''Jayden Noel '''is a young Child of the Moon native to Forks, Washington and is the only werewolf that survived the battle against the Volturi. Biography Early life Jayden Noel born and raised in Forks, Washington for all of her life. She reached the end of her senior year when she was attacked and near fatality mauled by a werewolf (who turned out to be a named Tamal. Somehow she survived the attack and spent the next month of life support. A month later she healed of all her injuries before turning into a werewolf upon the light of the full moon. After the transformation, she seemingly went missing. Transformation Sometime after becoming a werewolf, Jayden encountered a young man called the "Tamal" that wished to recruit her as his 'commander' to keep the other members of a small army in control. Agreeing, she stepped in as a inexperienced mentor for the newborn vampires and werewolves and did her best to prepare them for war. To make the newborn vampires easier to control, she used animalistic violence to brutally maul and overpower them. Jodie would also kill some of them to install fear in all of the newborns, keeping herself as the alpha female. To Jayden newborn production then went into high gear and Jayden was constantly busy containing the newborns and forcing the newborn vampires to turn humans instead of kill them so they would attract little attention. She could only make werewolves during the full moon so there were a higher percentage of vampires then werewolves. Morning Moon Jayden was first seen where she was brought before the Volturi. Before Caius planned on having her executed, Aro decided to use her in leading her pack of werewolves to destroy the Olympic Coven and avenge the humiliation that Volturi suffered from them during the incident a few years ago. Jayden agreed, but she didn't realize that the Volturi tricked her and that she would meet her doom by the Volturi's personal assassin if she survives. After leaving Volterra, Jayden gathered her pack members and traveled to Forks, Washington. Upon arriving, Jayden and her pack made their first encounter with the Cullens and the Quileute wolves of La Push. Deciding to negotiate, Jayden ordered the Cullens and the wolves to hand over Renesmee and they would leave peacefully without starting a fight. When Jacob Black phased into his wolf form and was able to escape with Renesmee, Jayden was disappointed by their refusal and led her pack members to attack. During the battle between the Cullens, and their allies, Jayden fought against both Bella and Alice when most of her werewolves were been slaughtered. Jayden refused to give up, but she was beaten when Alice and Bella overwhelmed her. The battle was over and all her pack members were killed. Jayden wanted to continue fighting, but Alice told her to surrender and warned her that she would be hunted by other vampires if she survived the battle. Jayden refused to believe that until her creator arrived and told her to listen to the truth. She was very confused by this and asked him to see if it was true, and it was highly so. Shocked and offended by what both had told her, Jayden quickly realized that not only the Volturi were her enemies, but all vampires in general. After thanking the Tamal and the Cullens, she fled into the woods in attempt to escape. However, she was quickly chased into the darkness by the vampire assassin, Bela who was ordered by Aro to eliminate her. She eventually killed Bela by ripping him apart and continued to move somewhere far north to prevent the Volturi and other covens from finding her. Alice hoped that she would survive. Jayden's whereabouts are unknown. Personality and traits Jayden is clearly a beautiful girl who has long, beautiful brown hair that's the same color as her eyes. After becoming a werewolf, Jodie became a animal-like menace that was loyal to Tamal until the Volturi revealed how the Vampires feel about. With the newborns she was responsible for, Jodie was violent and viscious in order to keep them under her control. Jodie interspersed with affectionate and caring for the werewolves in the army and often felt that all werewolves are kindred spirits. Jayden proved her loyality, during the Battle when she only attacked the vampires during the fight. Strengths Jayden is more powerful then humans, but not as strong, or fast, as a vampire in her human form. Despite being lesser to vampires in human form, this is made up for when in her lupine phase. In her werewolf form, her strength, speed, senses, agility and indestructibility are heightened at their peak; making her more than capable of destroying a multiple vampires at once. Another advantage she has in both her human and wolf form is the immunity to vampire venom, both the transformative properties and the pain-producing properties. Additionally, like a vampire she is a immortal and will live forever unless killed. Category:Children of the Moon Category:Females